mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Xiang
Age: 22 Occupation: Contract construction worker/ Self proclaimed Eros priest Race: Human Gender: Male Bio: Born in the mist continent and raised by a young single mother Some would think that the Sun family would have it rough but thanks to the environment they lived in they had a pretty good life. Those in the village helped his mother many times and many cared for Xiang and his younger sister Shang when their father walked out on them in his pursuit of true martial arts when Xiang was four. He never did forgive his old man and for a time had a disdain for martial arts and those involved with it. His disdained remained until he was 10 when he 8 year old sister began to pratice martial arts under this strange local man Xiang often avoided. He seemed to be teaching Shang the art of self defense over all else, yet Xiang couldn't understand why his sister would learn such a thing when everyone likes her despite some of her strange quirks. When he asked about it she explained she never really got to spend time with her father and felt that martial arts was a way to get closer to him. Xiang thought his sister was a bit young to be thinking like that but he did admit she looked really into what she was doing. So he decided not to get in her way. Eventually he soon began practicing martial arts under the same teacher so his sister could stop overpowering when the two would sometimes fight as most siblings do. 10 years pass and the sibling become great martial artist well known throughout surrounding villages. Though his sister is known a bit more notoriously due to her starting fights despite her masters teaching. He warned her if her bad behavior continues karma would come out to get her and eventually this comes true as she contracts a strange disease after she went and climbed the highest mountain in the mist continent. But the disease wasn't all she brought back she also came back with a new found belief in the goddess eros and some old ancient forgotten magic. Personality Abilities Taiyang Zhan Master: Through self-controlled respiration, a trained person can produce an energy manifesting as sol throughout the body and identical to the energy of the Sun. The sol's primary uses are to heal various wounds or ailments. At higher level people can experience a pins and needles-feeling before fainting - similar in nature to symptoms experienced after prolonged exposure to the sun's ray and is also known to be able to cause intense burns.The Sol can also affect non-living things. An object charged with Sol energy will have one or several attributes increased by the Sol. '''Xingyi quan: '''a style of Mist martial art based onaggressive, seemingly linear movements and explosive power. The goal of the xingyi quan exponent is to reach the opponent quickly and drive powerfully through them in a single burst — the analogy with spear fighting is useful here. This is achieved by coordinating one's body as a single unit and the intense focusing of one's "qi". Efficiency and economy of movement are the qualities of a xingyi quan stylist and its direct fighting philosophy advocates simultaneous attack and defence.